Achlys
Origin The daughter of Obscure Acolyte and Dazzling Light. Her father was not present due to him being dead during her first few months of life. Her mother wasn't the most responsible of mothers and was usually never around for Goldenheart and her brother Hawkwing, leaving their care to the Butler. The Butler was more of a parent than her actually parents, and she has never forgiven Dazzling Light for her negligence. She believes that Acolyte has a better excuse as he was still trapped in Hell, unable to visit either of his children. No one has ever told Goldenheart why and how Acolyte was killed. After only a few months of life, a fear demon named Abaddon cast a spell on her and her brother, aging them forward twenty-two years. Goldenheart is incredibly frustrated about not being able to live a normal life. Personality Goldenheart is a very maladjusted soul, as she never got to live the first twenty-odd years of her life. Due to this, she vents her frustration on those around her. This can be shown after she insults Goldfin extensively, calling her out on her competence in battle and her personality, very much like Acolyte insulting Golden Age. Unlike Acolyte, her insults were not just a teasing tactic, but brutal and sincere. Her anger is usually kept under wraps, but her temper is short. Not as short as her mother's, but when she explodes, it's very explosive. Getting on this mare's bad side is never a smart endeavor. Goldenheart, like her father, is quite clever and very cunning. She can create almost an sort of mechanical device with the material inside of her father's old lab. Unlike her father, she isn't completely mad, knowing that creating sentient AI would only lead to disaster. She can also perform almost any spell, using her amazing magical skill and amazing memory. Despite not learning any spells, she knows pretty much every spell in the books. No pony knows how this is possible. Relationships Dazzling Light Just because Dazzling Light is her mother, does not mean that Achlys holds any respect for the hybrid mare. She blames her for all her problems, and loathes the mare to an almost disgusting degree. She has hated and may very well always hate her mother for never being there for her, and abandoning her in her darkest hours. Obscure Acolyte The father of the ornery mare is hardly given much more respect than his former lover. Goldenheart sees him as a failure for a father. He was gone for most of her life (which isn't saying much). He never filled the mentor nor parental figure role that she expected of him. His pathetic excuses for advice are cryptic and very sparse. She finds him to be almost as low as Dazzling Light and never wants to see the dark mage ever again. Ironworks Achlys holds a great amount of pity for the blacksmith. She knows of the broken relationship between her mother and the shy Ironworks. She had always wished the two had remained together. She thought that Ironworks might be able to fill the void in her life and finally be the one to teach her the ways of life and all its struggles. She always holds a great amount of respect for the inventor and is an admirer of his craft. Levi Levi is the only friend Goldenheart well and truly has. She is the only pony that she has any reasonable amount of trust in. She relies heavily on the changeling for advice and cherishes his friendship over anything else. Of course, their relationship took a far more interesting turn when Goldenheart proposed taking Lust Elixir to allow Levi to devour her excess love. This caused her to fall madly in love with Levi, despite the use of Temperance Potion to keep it in check. Whether or not the mare would have fallen in love with the strange changeling without the Elixir is unknown, but it can be assumed that they would have definitely still been good friends. Category:Anti-hero Category:Main character Category:Mutant